European Federation Enforcer Corps
Overview The European Federation Enforcer Corps are one of the factions you can play as in the game. The EFEC is supposedley the most technologically advanced faction in the game using High Energy Lasers (HEL) and electronic warfare. The Enforcer Corps are mainly the peacekeepers for the EF, but when World War III roles around they are moved to lethal force. Their motto is "Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum" which in Latin means, "If you want peace, prepare for war." The European Federation Enforcer Corps is made up of veteran elite counter-terrorist and peacekeeping forces from throughout Europe. Calm and precise, these highly-trained and experienced soldiers are especially skilled in urban warfare. They excel in electronic warfare as well as deployment of advanced directed energy weapons technology, and have the fastest battlefield vehicles. The Enforcer Corps also have access to the world's best "less than lethal" weaponry. The Enforcer Corps currently deploys in Battlegroups, which appear to be equivalent to a Battalion. There are currently 12 known EFEC battlegroups. Each Battlegroup has being tailored to meet specific requirements, such as armoured and mechanized warfare or to provide airborne capabilities. There is also a battlegroup specializing in special operations. Personnel Command/Support Personnel * Amadou de Bankole - General and overall commander of the EFEC battlegroups. * Ilaria Cimino - Intelligence officer, who gives direct information and guidance to all EFEC commanders. * Eva McKenna - Personal Intelligience officer for player * Luuck Venema - Commander Battalion Commanders * Maj. General Alexei Matz * Col. Antonio Maldini * Col. Thierry Dubois * Col. Karl Haider * Col. Lukas Furber * Col. Tim Schwider * Col. Alain Dubarry * Col. Santiago Arnavisca * Col. Hans Jaeger * Col. Guillaume Delas * Col. Claude Moreau Bases *Copenhagen, Denmark: Federation Naval Base *Le CEITO, France: Federation Army Base *Ramstein, Germany: Federation Air Base Known EFEC Battlegroups * Battlegroup 1 (Special Operations) - The spearhead international rapid reaction force able to deploy within 24 hours to hotspots around the globe. *Battlegroup 4 (Airbourne) - This specialised attack and counterstrike force. Became operational in 2014. The core of the unit is made up of Spanish, German, and Italian units. *Battlegroup 5 (Airborne) - A modular airbourne infantry battalion able to execute deep attack missions wherever they are required *Battlegroup 6 (Assault) - A joint combined armed force designed to be readily deployable anywhere on the globe. *Battlegroup 8 (Mechanized) - A joint formation consisting of units from both the French and German armies. Its main combat units are an armoured combat recon regiment. *Battlegroup 10 (Tactical) - An HQ company with a mixed force. Since its creation, a dozen members of BG 10 have being decorated for courage *Battlegroup 12 (Tactical) - A command battlegroup supported by exceptional artillery. The high standards of BG 12 means they are frequently requested by other forces. *Battlegroup 15 (Armoured) - A technologically advanced, flexible, deployable, interoperable and sustainable heavy cavalry Battlegroup *Battlegroup 16 (Mechanized) - On permament readiness. BG 16 operational units are self-contained to enable them to be deployed anywhere to conduct military operations ranging from peacekeeping to full scale war. *Battlegroup 20 (Assault) - A highly versatile battlegroup of air-mobile units specalized in combat against high-value targets. *Battlegroup 22 (Armoured)- France provides the core of this armoured Battlegroup while the engineering and logistical support is German. *Battlegroup 28 (Assault) - A flexible armoured Recon Battlegroup providing quick response operations to" support" diplomacy as required. Units Infantry * Kommandos - Elite soldiers drawn from various elite and special forces from various european nations. They operate under varying doctrines making them unpredictable. * Grenadiers - Europe's engineers. They excel at electronic warfare and non lethal takedowns Vehicles *Leopard 2 - The tanks used by the EFEC's Force Recon. * Panther 1A3 - EFEC main battle tank. The Panther has very exceptional mobility and the highest rate of fire among the world's MBTs. * AMZ-26 Badger - The fastest IFV on earth. The badger is also capable of deploying EMP and microwave technology. * AMZ-50 Marksman - A highly advanced and devestating self propelled artillery vehicle. Remarkable for it's quick deployment speed. * PAH-6 Cheetah - The standard attack helicopter for Enforcers. It is especially remarkable for it's speed and mobility. * LV-20 Charlemagne- The most advanced command vehicle in the world Support * Archer Combat Drones - Advanced combat drones equipped with THEL's used to defend critical locations, also acts as the escort for the LV-20 Charlemagne * Eurofighter Hailstorm - A higly mobile jet equipped with laser weaponry, is the EFEC main attack fighter * Eaglefly - Advanced UAV in use with the EFEC. * EC 220 Gadfly - EFEC's main transport, it is reliable and swift. * EC 660 Whirlwind- Heavy transport used to deliver armoured vehicle squads to a battlezone Category:European Federation Category:Enforcers Corps